


Dive and Lupe

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [13]
Category: Sonic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: A month after defeating the Suppressors at Sol Island, Dive the Lemming leads a quest to find the 52 Hertz Whale.
Relationships: Dive the Lemming and Lupe the Wolf
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741





	1. Science Vessel

Dive & Lupe  
By Matthew McLean

Science Vessel   
Dive stood at the bow of the vessel, Southwestern. He pulled out his binoculars and looked at sea. He had been at sea for about a month now, on a search for the 52-Hertz Whale. But it didn’t matter if it was one day or one month, he loved being out on the ocean. “See anything, Dive?” Dive turned and saw Lupe the Wolf walking up from behind. “Nothing yet, Lupe.” “Well, we should see some whales soon. They’re usually seen migrating through here.” Dive put down the binoculars. “Ah well, wanna try some fishing?” “Sure, why not?”   
The two of them sat for ten minutes, waiting for the fish to bite. “Where are those fish?” Lupe asked. “Deep sea fishing usually takes more time than fresh water fishing.” Dive replied. That’s when his line started bobbing. “Ooh, I got one!” Dive started reeling in, but the fish pulled back hard. “Man, this is a tough, little sucker!” He reeled the fish in closer and closer. “I think I got it!” He pulled the fish out the water, only for a dolphin to jump up and grab it. “Hey, that was mine!” Dive yelled. Lupe laughed. “Good one, Flipper!” “You know that dolphin?” Dive asked. “That’s Flipper. He usually hangs out around Seaside Island.” “Isn’t that where you live?” “Yes, we’re actually close by there.” said Lupe. “Flipper’s a close friend of mine. He can be a real prankster.” “No kidding” Dive said. “Hey Dive!” Captain Salty called. “Princess Blaze wants you to call her.” “I’ll be right there.”  
Dive dialed up the video-phone. “Hello Dive” Princess Blaze answered. “Hello Princess” “How is your search going?” “We’ve picked some more frequencies, but no sightings of any new whales yet.” “Have you seen any other whale pods?” Blaze asked. “We saw a pod of Humpbacks a couple of days ago.” “Well, don’t give up. If we find Megalodon and Liopleurodon, we can surely find a new species of whale.” “We’ll keep searching, Princess.” “Good luck, Dive. Over and out.”


	2. Evening

Evening  
Later that evening, Dive sat outside, gazing at the stars. Lupe stepped out to see him. “Hey Dive, would you care if I join you?” “Sure, I’d like some company.” Lupe sat next to him. “I always enjoy gazing at the stars.” she said. “It’s one of my favorite things to do at home.” Dive sighed. “I’ve never really had a home.” “What do you mean?” asked Lupe. “I was separated from my parents when I was very young. I spent much of my life growing up on the streets of Holoska.” “Oh my” “I had always dreamed sailing on the ocean. Then two years ago, I joined a pirate gang on the ship, Setting Dawn. Their leader, Captain Shellbreaker, put me to work as a cabin boy. I was treated like the bottom of the barrel.” “That’s so sad!” “After a while,” Dive continued. “I let everyone have a piece of my mind. I told them I wouldn’t stand for this anymore.” “What did they do?” Lupe asked. “They marooned me on a remote island with nothing.” Lupe gasped. “How awful! How did you survive?” “As soon as they left me, I searched the island for survival recourses. I lucked out; on the other side of the island was a shipwreck. Inside it was three barrels of food. There were Sol Emeralds in them, keeping the food edible. I was even able to use the emeralds to filter water to drink. I must’ve been the luckiest guy in the world.” “But how did you get off the island?” “I found some flares and bags of thermite in the ship. I placed the bags in a pile on the beach. After four days, a ship came by. I lit the thermite into the biggest fire I’d ever seen. I was relieved when the ship came to shore.” “Who was on it?” “Princess Blaze was leading a whale research expedition. I told them about what had happened to me and they agreed to take me in. That’s pretty much my whole back-story.” “Wow, that’s quite a story.” said Lupe. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s your home like?” Dive asked. “Oh, Cheyanche Island is a wonderful place. It’s a beautiful, tropical island with a surrounding coral reef.” “How big is the village there?” “It’s a decent sized village. Of course, I usually spend most of my time in the jungle.” “Why is that?” “Mainly because I born there.” Lupe explained. “My parents were on a private getaway there and Mom went into labor early. Unfortunately, they died a few years ago on a fishing trip. They ran into a storm and their boat was drenched by a rogue wave.” “Oh, sorry to hear that.” said Dive. “It’s okay, that’s why I spend so much time in the jungle. It helps me feel close to them.” “So, would you consider yourself a jungle girl?” “Pretty much, my friends even refer to me as Queen of the Jungle.” Lupe replied. “And I’ve been thinking, a queen could always use a good king.” “Do you have someone in mind?” asked Dive. “Why, yes I do.” “Who?” “You” Dive’s eyes widened. “M-m-me?” He said, taking a big gulp. “W-why me, Lupe?” “This past month I’ve been finding myself very attracted to you.” Lupe moved closer to him. “What is it about me that you like?” Dive asked, feeling nervous. “Well, you have a very nice personality, you’re very brave on the ocean, and you’re incredibly handsome.” Lupe took his hand. “I think you and I would make a great couple.” Dive tried to gather himself. He had never received this kind of attention from a girl before. “So, would you be interested in joining me, Dive?” “Well, it’s just that Princess Blaze made me her chief scientist, so I’d have to talk to her about it first.” “I understand, but I know in the end, you’ll make the right choice.” Lupe kissed Dive on the cheek, making him blush.


	3. The Next Day

The Next Day  
The sun rose over the ocean’s horizon. Dive walked on deck, carrying a cup of tea. He had a lot on his mind. Lupe had admitted she had romantic feelings for him and wanted him to live with her, but Princess Blaze had just made him Sol Island’s chief scientist. ‘What am I supposed to do?’ he thought. Flipper popped his head out of the water and chirped. “What do you think I should do, Flipper?” Dive asked. Lupe walked out to join Dive. “Good morning, Dive.” “Oh, good morning, Lupe.” “Have you thought anymore about moving to Cheyanche Island?” “Well, I’m going to talk to Princess Blaze later today.” Lupe put her arm around Dive’s shoulders. “I really hope you’ll choose to stay with me. I think we’re destined to be together.” Dive felt jittery. He hoped Princess Blaze would let him stay with Lupe. “I think Flipper would like you to stay too.” Lupe said, seeing Flipper splash around. “Guy’s, come check this out.” Captain Salty called from the main cabin.   
Salty played the recorded frequency on the radio. “When was this recorded?” Dive asked. “Around 4AM last night.” First Mate Pepper said. “So the whale must be close by.” said Lupe. “Hey, we’ve another one!” Pepper said, as another frequency played on the radio. “Where’s this coming from?” asked Dive. “Southeast of here, toward Cheyanche Island.” “We’d better get moving.” “I’ll call my friends to be on the lookout.” said Lupe.   
The Southwestern made its way toward the frequency location. “We should be getting close.” said Dive. A voice came over the radio. “This is Shade the Echidna calling the Southwestern. Come in, Southwestern.” Lupe picked up the handset. “We read you, Shade.” “I’m up here in my helicopter and I’ve just spotted a whale swimming close to Cheyanche Island.” “What kind of whale does it look like?” asked Lupe. “Well, it looks kind of like a Sperm Whale, but with the colors of a Killer Whale.” Dive pondered. “I’ve never heard a Sperm Whale like that.” He pulled out the whale book and searched through it. Let’s see, here. This might be it.” Dive pointed to a picture labeled “Livyatan Melvillei”. “Livyatan Melvillei?” Lupe asked. “Where’s that name come from?” “It comes from the legendary creature ‘Leviathan’ and Herman Melville, the author of Moby Dick.” Dive explained. “I thought that whale was extinct.” said Pepper. “Well, think about it. We’ve rediscovered Megalodon, Leedsicthys, Liopleurodon, Dunkleosteus; as this point, anything is possible.” Dive said. “Hey, there’s an island up ahead.” Salty pointed out. “That’s Cheyanche Island!” said Lupe. “Well then, I think it’s about time we made port.” Salty said as he turned the ship toward the island.


	4. Cheyanche Island

Cheyanche Island  
Dive and Lupe stepped off the Southwestern. “So, this is Cheyanche Island.” Dive said. It’s a lovely place.” “Hey Lupe, welcome back!” Two pink wolves wearing blue and green swimsuits came onto the dock. “Dive, these are my cousins, Lyco and Leeta.” said Lupe. “Girls, this is my new friend, Dive.” “Nice to meet you, Dive. Welcome to Cheyanche Island.” said Lyco. “Lupe, Mantu just spotted the whale from West Beach.” Leeta said. “That’s great, we should be able to get a good picture of it soon!” said Lupe. Suddenly the wind started blowing. The group turned and saw a helicopter land. The engine stopped and the pilot stepped out. “This is Shade the Echidna. She’s the priestess and top pilot of the island.” “Lupe, we need to get to West Beach. The whale looks like it got caught in a current and is getting closer to shore.” “Oh no, if it doesn’t escape the current, it could get beached!”  
Lupe led the group to West Beach. “I hope we’re not too late!” They came to the beach and gasped at what they saw. It looked like a Sperm Whale, but it had the colors of a Killer Whale. It also had a rather large jaw. “This must be Livyatan!” said Dive. “A rogue current pushed it into the shallows.” A young man said, walking up to them. “This is my boyfriend, Mantu” Lyco said. “We’ve gotta get it back into deep water. It won’t last much longer in the shallows.” The whale moaned in pain. Dive walked over and patted it. “There now, it’s going to okay.” He whispered. “We’re going to get you out of here.” Lupe admired the way Dive calmed whale. ‘He’s such a caring person.’ “Let’s get every strong boat we can find! If we can build enough strength, we might be able pull it back out to sea!”  
The Southwestern arrived with other fishing boats. Flipper arrived too. “Throw us some ropes!” Dive cried out. The boat crews tossed some ropes out. Dive and Lupe tied two ropes at the base of the whale’s tail flukes. Shade, Lyco, Leeta and Mantu tied two more to its flippers. “Okay, try to pull him out!” said Dive. The boats tugged at the whale, slowly pulling it out. “Come on, come on!” Dive whispered. Flipper chirped to the whale, giving it some encouragement. The whale began slapping its tail up and down, which seemed to help it get out faster. “You can it, mighty whale!” said Lupe. As it was pulled into deeper water, the whale began to turn around. Dive and Flipper swam over to it and untied the ropes. The whale finally broke free of the shallows. “Swim free, Livyatan!” Everyone cheered as the whale swam away into deeper water. Dive felt very proud of himself. He had rediscovered and saved a new species of whale in one day.


	5. Video Call

Video Call  
Later, Dive made a video call to Princess Blaze about what had happened. “So, you’ve rediscovered Livyatan Melvillei.” “We did indeed, Princess.” “We’re really seeing an increase in discovering new ocean species.” said Lupe. “Why is that?” “I believe it has to do with environmental change.” Dive explained. “As the Earth changes, more species are being drawn out of hiding.” Lupe felt nervous. “With all these new species coming out, will the oceans still be safe?” “I believe they will.” Dive reassured her. “As long as we show them respect, life will find a way.” Princess Blaze nodded in agreement. “So Dive, when can I expect you back?” Dive felt stumped. He was going to have to tell Princess Blaze how he felt about Cheyanche Island. “Dive, is something wrong?” “Well Princess, the thing is…” Dive hesitated. “I don’t really want to leave.” “Why not?” Blaze asked. “It’s because of Lupe. Over the course of this adventure, I’ve realized I’m in love with her.” Lupe placed her hands over her heart and smiled. “I really don’t want to leave her.” Dive began to cry. Lupe wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled him on the cheek. Blaze could tell how Dive was feeling. She couldn’t bring herself make Dive leave. “Then by all means Dive, you should stay with Lupe.” Dive wiped away his tears. “Y-you really mean that?” “Of course, I believe you two belong together.” Dive let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank you, Princess!” “You’re welcome, Dive. But we ever need help with a new discovery, can we count on you?” “Of course you can!” “You can count on me too!” said Lupe. “That’s good to hear. Well good luck for the two of you!”


	6. Chapel

Chapel  
Dive and Lupe stood at the altar of the Cheyanche chapel, holding each other’s hands. Shade stood in front of them in her tribal priestess outfit, delivering her message. “Do you, Dive, take Lupe to be your wife?” “I do” Dive said, smiling. “And do you, Lupe, take Dive to be your husband?” “I do” said Lupe. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.” Dive and Lupe grabbed each other and kissed. “As long as we both shall live!” Lupe said. “We will always have each other!” Dive replied. This was the happiest he had ever felt. He had finally found where he truly belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story do not belong to me.
> 
> Dive, Lupe, and Shade will return in Speed & Air.


End file.
